


The meaning of being tired

by Estirose



Category: Chip's Challenge (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28179315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: Chip has to do it all again, no matter what.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2020





	The meaning of being tired

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lah_mrh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lah_mrh/gifts).



Chip got eaten.

He'd tried to be careful, of course. He was getting faster, stronger, better. Each challenge was tricky in different ways.

This time, he was clearing a million chips from a level. That was not a problem; he seemed to have an interdimensional pocket that carried everything that he picked up, no matter how large it was (and some of those keys were huge, just to fit even larger keyholes). It was the monsters that got him, because he'd paused - just a second, but he paused - and hadn't noticed how close one was to him.

It always hurt momentarily, but then he was back at the beginning square no matter what. When he moved too fast, he'd stepped into unseen fire or fallen into water. In some places, he needed to pause and figure out what he was doing.

Just not this level.

He hadn't had a chance to ask whether anybody else had to go through this, or if Melinda wanted to scare him off instead of just saying "no" all the time. He thought there were easier ways to get into a cool computer club that didn't involve this kind of ordeal.

But he really wanted to get in, so he sighed, planned the level out in his head, and started moving.


End file.
